The Pit
The Pit is the eighth episode of Paranormal Witness season 5. It aired on September 21, 2016. Profile Subject Names: Danielle, Hannah, Greg Subject Location: Santa Susana Knolls, California Paranormal Experience: Ghost of a dead biker and his victim is reliving there grizzly event in the guest house. Plot Danielle was lucky to find a large house near her tattoo shop in Santa Susana Knolls, California … and one with a guesthouse in the yard, at that! It's a fixer-upper, sure, but it could eventually make for a source of supplementary income or as her own private studio. During Danielle's first cleaning expedition in the guesthouse, she tore up the carpet to reveal hardwood floors … and a giant, gaping hole in the center of the back room. It looked like the wood had been torn up violently and in a hurry. There was also the matter of what looked like a bullet hole in one of the windows, but it was nothing a little tape couldn't temporarily fix. After a few weeks of work, the main house was starting to feel like home and Danielle's boyfriend, Greg, moved in. Greg ended up being the first to experience something strange in the guesthouse when he went to use the bathroom and felt like he was being watched … and heard a loud exhale, followed by what felt like breath on his neck. Shortly thereafter, Danielle's friend Hannah moved into the guesthouse. Strange occurrences started happening almost immediately, starting with the vinyl record of The Crosses: Madness that Hannah hung on her bedroom wall being turned so the cross imagery was upside-down. That first night, Hannah heard loud knocks coming from under the floor, and the television flickered and popped. Eventually, Hannah managed to fall asleep … but in the morning the vinyl record was upside-down again. It just got worse and weirder from there. Hannah would come home to subzero temperatures in the guesthouse, followed by all of the cupboards and doors suddenly being wide open. Whispering voices tormented her. A ghostly figure interrupted her shower, after which she was suddenly bombarded with icy cold water … and pulled back by the hair by an unseen force. Hannah told Danielle about the incidents and decided to stay with her mom for a few weeks to get her head straight. The guesthouse now empty, Danielle invited her friends Roy and Cazzie to stay for the weekend. That night, Roy woke up to the bed being violently shaken, followed by the sounds of approaching footsteps. This guesthouse sucks! Danielle would get her own paranormal experience a few days later when she noticed that the front door of the guesthouse was open and she could see finger marks along the bathroom window. When she went in to investigate, the shower turned on of its own accord. When she turned it off, she felt a hand grab her hair and yank her head back, though there was no one there. Feeling nauseous, Danielle ran outside to vomit, though she immediately felt better upon leaving the guesthouse. Hannah eventually returned, determined to not let the guesthouse get her down. However, on her very first night back, she was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of a loud bang. She heard approaching footsteps … and then saw the strands of beads that hang from her bedroom door move, as if something had just walked through them. Then the whole bed shook, followed by something trying to pull Hannah from the bed! Danielle woke up to find Hannah sleeping in her car the next morning. It was time to get some answers. Danielle, Hannah and Greg called in Mark, a psychic medium. Mark didn't know that Danielle's neighborhood had a history of biker gangs, but when he stepped onto the property, he immediately had a vision of several bikers circling him, visibly angered by his presence. From there, Mark was drawn to the guesthouse, where he had a vision of a young woman handcuffed to the bed, the terrified prisoner of a brutal long-haired biker. After drugging her, the biker released her from her bonds, after which he shot his gun at her several times … with one of the bullets going through the window. Mark then went to the bathroom, where the ghostly woman appeared before him and embraced him. He heard her breathe her last breath — similar to the exhale that Greg heard in the guesthouse — as she was fatally gunned down in the shower. From there, Mark was drawn to the room with the hole in the floor. Immediately upon entering, Mark was greeted by a vision of the biker, who burned Mark's arm with his cigarette. Mark investigated the hole, which gave off an intense feeling of death. It is here that the biker must've buried the woman's body. After Mark's visit, Hannah moved out of the guesthouse … and the terror spread to the main house. That night, both Danielle and Greg were haunted by the violent biker, which prompted Danielle to grab a shovel and begin to dig in the hole in the guesthouse, determined to find the remains of the young woman. To this day, Danielle is still digging, and she has yet to find anything. But she refuses to leave her home. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes